With booming development of the display industry, Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) displays are increasingly accepted by the market due to their characteristics of thinness, lightness, active light emission (no backlight required), no viewing angle problems, high definition, high brightness, fast response, low power consumption, wide operating temperature, strong anti-knock capability and flexible. Under current technical conditions, a luminescent material is highly susceptible to the temperature. The luminescent chromaticity is seriously shifted, the luminous efficiency is greatly reduced, and the product life will also be rapidly attenuated.
With the diversification and refinement of people's daily needs, the demand for large-size AMOLED display panels as TV display screens has grown. However, a film layer where the luminescent material is located is between a layer of an anode and a layer of a cathode. The light emission is controlled by turning on and off a TFT circuit, a certain amount of heat is released during the light emitting process due to the essential property of the material.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.